The Dark Ages of Greece
The Dark Ages of Greece is the seventy-eighth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Asuramaru's memories finally return to him. When he was a human in the in , he was bought by Sika Madu and made friends with a past Yūichirō Hyakuya. After a short lunch, Sika brings both Yu and Ashera to his mansion. Later, Ashera is called to Sika's room but only finds Yu. Suddenly, Yu undergoes what appears to be a Seraph transformation. Long Summary As Yu lies face down with two spears piercing his back, Asuramaru is finding his memories returning and he remembers that he had a sister.Page 1-2 In ancient Greece during the dark ages, Ashera wakes up with a ball and chain shackled to his leg. As he wonders about Krul pondering whether she is dead by now, Ashera is told by a slaver the good news that a buyer has been found for him.Page 3-4 It is Sika Madu who is accompanied by Yu beside him. Upon Sika’s request, Yu unchains Ashera who asks if Yu was bought by Sika as well. He does not know and asks Ashera if he was bought, and Ashera replies that he was asking Yu that. He does not remember anything so Yu then asks "Sigama" whether he was bought. Sika Madu answers that is a good question.Page 4-6 Seeing that it looks like he does not know either, Yu turns to Ashera concluding that it is possible he was bought. Ashera finds him to be weird before Sika says for them to all be off. Pausing, Ashera is rapped on the head by a slaver. He shouts for him to get a move on, that this nobleman pays well and Ashera should not dare to ruin his reputation for well behaved merchandise. With that, Ashera takes steps outside and looks to the sun above.Page 7-8 Ashera contemplates that even though he is a slave now, the sun has not dimmed at all. As he follows Sika Madu through a market square, Ashera observes other children nearby who are being struck with a crop implement. He feels it looks like his life is about to get a lot rougher and spotting a young girl makes him think of Krul. Page 9-10 Smiling, Sika Madu glances behind and asks whether Ashera is hungry, would he like something to eat. Ashera’s stomach is growling, and so is Yu’s as he exclaims directly to Sika Madu that he is really, really hungry. Sika Madu remarks that Yu just ate not too long ago, eaten so much in fact that Yu said he felt like he would pop. Watching this exchange, Ashera listens as Sika Madu wonders aloud whether Yu is hitting a growth spurt. Yu asks what that is and then getting the answer he asks if it means he will get to be big like him. Sika Madu replies that Yu’s response this time is actually rather cute, but he cannot say how big he will get. Yu does not wait for him to finish what he was saying, interjecting by shouting that he is hungry, emphasizing the ‘really’ aspect of his hunger.Page 11 This outburst is resolved with Sika Madu simply stating to Ashera that they are having lunch and to come with him. Ashera addresses him as master and they make there way through some alleyways.Page 12 Both Yu and Ashera eat, whilst Sika Madu watches them, dreamily content. He asks them if it is good, though in his haste eating Ashera spills some of his food. Telling his master he is sorry, Sika Madu pays no heed to the accident and simply notes that Ashera holds his spoon very nicely, he has heard Ashera used to be nobility.Page 13 Seeing his downcast reaction, Sika Madu cheerfully tells Ashera that he need not look so glum. He has not bought Ashera to mistreat him rather to be a house boy. As Ashera wonders what this can mean, a bowl breaks in half on the floor. Yu also flops to the ground, stuffed saying that his tummy hurts and he is going to pop. Ashera is not sure what to make of the back and forth between Yu and Sika Madu as they discuss whether Yu has grown or gotten smaller from all the eating. Sika Madu turns his attention to Ashera by asking if he has finished. Ashera says yes and thanks him.Page 14-15 Sika Madu then turns to ask the same for Yu who remains lying on the ground, he cannot eat another bite before Sika Madu decides for them to head home. As they silently walk through the streets, Ashera initiates conversation with Yu. Saying his name, Yu answers by asking him how he does know his name. Ashera tells him it is because he heard his master call him that. Satisfied with the answer, Yu realises this means his (Ashera's) name is Ashera. Yu then points to himself with his thumb waiting expectantly for a response, but Ashera asks what does that mean. He brings up that Yu was really surprised just now, because he did not know how Ashera knew Yu’s name. Yu remains silent, still pointing with his thumb towards himself.Page 16-18 Ashera is confused, and then inquires if Yu wants him to ask, and he then does so asking how Yu knew his (Ashera's) name. Yu points and declares it is what Siga Madu called him, Yu heard him with this own ears. Yu asks Ashera whether he is amazing because he could hear what Ashera’s name was when Sika Madu said it, exactly the same as how Ashera first learnt Yu's name. Ashera appears unnerved by Yu’s happy satisfaction at learning this.Page 19 As they resume walking, Ashera then asks what kind of duties Yu normally has. Yu asks what he means to which Ashera asks in a more straightforward manner, what does Yu do between waking up and going to sleep. Thinking it through, Yu reels off that he eats, reads when Sika Madu tells him to, then plays, eats again then when he gets tired he goes to sleep.Page 20 Considering that it sounds that he largely just plays all day, Ashera asks if Yu is not a slave. Yu asks what is a slave, Ashera says never mind he has one last question. It concerns Sika Madu, Ashera raises the point that the slave dealer said master pays well, does that mean what Ashera thinks it does, namely whether master buys child slaves a lot. Yu does not know an answer to this question either.Page 21-22 Ashera then moves to a question on whether Yu is summoned at night, and to Yu’s uncertainty as to where, Ashera clarifies whether Yu is summoned to Sika Madu's chamber. Yu ponders the matter for a moment before confirming that yes, he does do that just sometimes though.Page 22-23 Piecing together that master has brought child slaves before, enough to be a regular at the slave dealers, Ashera draws his own conclusion on what it means that he is buying children that often. He reasons to himself that the ones Sika Madu buys die so quickly he needs to get more.Page 23-24 Arriving at Sika Madu’s spacious residence, Ashera is seen to by servants bearing towels. Yu offers him a toy snake asking if he is going to play but Ashera is not in the mood to do so. Yu says it is a lot of fun, but Ashera does not even know how they are supposed to play that together. Yu shows him, by saying Ashera should go “Rawr!” He gets it, and tells Yu when he gets a little more used to life here, he will play that with him and Yu is thrilled to hear it. This is provided that master decides he likes Ashera, and he survives.Page 25-27 By night-fall with stars in the sky, Ashera sits alone on a bed. He flinches when he hears knocking at the door as a hooded servant has come to inform him that master has summoned Ashera. The messenger states that he awaits him in the room down the hall and as Ashera walks he wonders is there a point. Is there really a reason to do even this just to survive.Page 27-28 Whilst there are tears welling in his eyes and he is scared, he thinks of his mother. How he wishes that day he had gone to have one last meal with her before he thinks of Krul.Page 29 Back in the corridor Ashera wipes his tears, he cannot cry as Krul might still be alive somewhere and waiting for him to rescue her. He resolves then he has to make sure he lives.Page 30 Outside a large double door Ashera knocks as he announces his presence and might he come in. Pardoning himself as he enters the room he finds Yu by himself staring at a window. Ashera then witnesses Yu clutch his face and violently yell. Then, three pairs of six large feathered wings appear on Yu’s back to Ashera’s astonishment.Page 31-35 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 19